Destins Brisés III : Une famille unie
by Lucy in the Sky with Diamond
Summary: ONE-SHOT. Ou la vision d'un Bill brisé mais magnifique par son petit-fils âgé d'une dizaine d'années. Parce que ce n'est pas parce qu'on sourit qu'on est heureux.


**Diclaimer :**** les personnages appartiennent à une anglaise richissime que vous connaissez tous. Et le titre est une citation de Gérald Godin. Enfin, la phrase en italique, tout à la fin, est une citation de ****_Anna Karénine_, de Tolstoï.**

**Finalement, pour le destin brisé des Weasley, j'ai choisi Bill. Sans raison. Il m'inspirait.**

* * *

**UNE FAMILLE QUI CRIE EST UNE FAMILLE UNIE**

« Il s'appelle William Arthur Weasley, mais il est plus connu sous le patronyme de Bill. Aussi roux qu'un Weasley peut l'être, il est banal, avec de grands yeux marron terne, une taille moyenne et une stature correcte pour un ex-batteur. Avec l'âge, ses cheveux se sont nervurés de blanc, mais il est la seule personne que je connaisse sur qui ça rend bien, ce mélange de roux et de blanc argenté.

Il n'a jamais vraiment été beau – il avait cependant beaucoup de charme. Mais ses cicatrices, reçues lors d'un combat contre un loup-garou, ne l'ont pas enlaidi, contrairement à ce que les gens peuvent croire. En fait, elles lui ont conférées un côté mystérieux qui a accentué son charme naturel.

Avant d'être le mari d'une vélane et le père de trois enfants absolument magnifiques et suffisamment intelligents, il est l'aîné de sept enfants, et il a vécu les deux guerres contre Voldemort.

Il est né en 1970, lorsque Voldemort commençait tout juste à faire parler de lui, et que la plupart des membres qui composeraient l'Ordre du Phénix – les Longbottom, les Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Marlene MacKinnon ou Peter Pettigrew - entamaient leurs premières années à Pourdlard.

Pour bien le connaître, il faut en savoir un minimum sur sa famille. Son père s'appelle Arthur Weasley, il travailla longtemps au Service des détournements de l'artisanat moldu – plus une passion qu'un véritable métier. Sa mère, née Molly Prewett, est femme au foyer, et a toujours aimé s'occuper d'enfants – les siens, ceux des autres, puis ses petits-enfants.

J'ai entendu dire que certains couples avaient des enfants pour consolider leur couple et se rassurer sur leur amour. Je pense que c'est le cas d'Arthur et Molly. En effet tous leurs enfants sont nés pendant qu'ils se battaient contre Voldemort – une façon de se dire que la vie continuait, que des petits gamins les attendaient, autant qu'une motivation pour arrêter le mage noir au plus tôt.

Charlie a deux ans de moins que Bill, ils sont très proches – il a d'ailleurs été le témoin de Bill à son mariage, et est le parrain de sa fille aînée, Victoire. Quatre ans après Charlie est né Percy, le plus sérieux de la fratrie. Bien plus jeune que les aînés, suivi deux ans plus tard des jumeaux, il est le plus solitaire. Le plus seul aussi. Fred et George sont les jumeaux terrifiants et diaboliques de la famille. Bien sûr, ils ont beau être doués pour les blagues, ils sont aussi profondément humains et auraient été sans doute plus gentil avec Percy si celui-ci s'était amusé avec eux parfois. Ron est arrivé deux ans plus tard, suivi par Ginevra qui a moins de six-sept mois d'écart avec le dernier des garçons. Bill avait donc onze ans à la naissance de sa sœur et s'apprêtait à parti à Poudlard lorsqu'elle est née.

Responsable et bien élevé par sa mère, il l'aidait volontiers à s'occuper de ses frères, leur apprenant à faire leurs lacets tout en les instruisant en bêtises.

Peu de gens savent que s'il a été triste en montant dans le train, c'est uniquement parce que sa famille allait lui manquer – et non pas parce qu'il appréhendait l'arrivée au collège ou craignait de ne pas s'entendre avec ses camarades, il a été à Gryffondor, au nom de Merlin. Les cris et les rires, les câlins étouffants de sa mère et les anecdotes délirantes de son père, les premiers mots de Ron et les premiers sourires de Ginny, la spontanéité de Charlie et l'encyclopédie vivante qu'était parfois Percy, l'humour des jumeaux, tout ça allait lui manquer.

Bien sûr, il n'en a rien montré, pariant sur les résultats de Quidditch et se plaçant premier de sa classe avec quelques efforts. Mais Darian, son meilleur ami, sait que s'il a choisi Etudes des Moldus, c'est pour son père, et que s'il a pris Soins aux créatures magiques, c'est pour son frère Charlie. Mais ça, Bill préfèrerait mourir que de l'avouer. Alors, il a tout fait pour être un garçon sérieux, capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch et préfet-en-chef. Peu de petites amies, travailleur assidu, peu de blagues à son actif, mais un courage impressionnant et une impulsivité tournoyante, il a été autant Poufsouffle que Gryffondor.

S'il a choisi d'aller travailler en Égypte en tant que briseur de sorts, ce n'est pas pour s'éloigner de sa famille. C'est seulement parce que la meilleure formation pour les briseurs de sorts se trouvait là – et aussi parce que c'est la seule formation donnée par les gobelins, et qu'il avait toujours été fasciné par ces créatures humanoïdes si fières.

Cependant, il était toujours ravi de retourner en Angleterre, surtout lorsqu'il en profite pour aller voir un match de la Coupe du monde de Quidditch ou qu'il accompagne sa mère à Poudlard. Enfin, de cette visite lors de la troisième tâche, il en a juste retenu qu'une jolie française blonde était championne y était aussi.

Et, lorsqu'accablé par la guerre qui se préparait et que le Ministère refusait de voir, il s'aperçut qu'elle lui souriait, il se sentit inexplicablement mieux. Bien sûr, il l'avait courtisé lentement, comprenant qu'elle se méfie de lui – après tout, nombre de garçons ne s'intéressaient à elle que parce qu'elle était une vélane -, et lui apprenant peu à peu la folie douce caractéristique des Weasley – cette folie qui était leur plus grand courage, cet amour fraternel et ce culot légendaire.

Honnêtement, il savait que sa fiançée ne plaisait pas à sa famille – trop belle, trop jeune, pas assez anglaise, pas assez sérieuse ou bien trop. Et il savait que Fleur faisait tous les efforts possibles et imaginables pour se faire accepter. Lui ne disait rien, ne faisait rien non plus. Il savait que sa famille accepterait Fleur de la même manière que lui l'avait acceptée – comme elle était. Il ne s'était cependant pas douté que Fenrir Greyback soit le responsable de cette meilleure entente entre la femme qu'il aimait et son clan. Des cicatrices étaient, de son avis, peu chers payés pour que l'entente revienne au sein des Weasley.

Il devait s'avouer qu'il n'avait pas prévu qu'elle reste, qu'elle se batte à leurs côtés alors qu'elle aurait pu retourner tranquillement en France – il l'avait sous-estimé, mais ça lui plaisait. Et puis la guerre s'était finie et son petit frère était mort. Il en avait été très touché, d'une part parce que c'était son frère et que la famille était une valeur importante, et d'autre part parce qu'il avait toujours essayé de veiller sur ses frères au fur et à mesure des années et qu'il se sentait responsable de la mort de Fred – il partageait cette culpabilité avec Georges et, pour sa plus grande stupéfaction, avec Harry.

Il fut ravi de devenir père. Et bien que le sien ait toujours été un modèle, il pensa qu'il pourrait toujours subvenir aux besoins de sa famille sans être juste côté finance. Mais il s'inspira de ses parents pour l'éducation, au grand dépit de Fleur qui, elle, n'était pas très famille. Mais il pense que ses plus grandes réussites sont que Victoire vit de sa passion – l'histoire, ce qu'il n'a jamais compris au vu de ses souvenirs des cours d'histoire de la magie donnés par Binns -, que Louis soit le seul des Weasley proche de Percy – plus, même, que les propres filles de ce dernier – et que Dominique ait épousé un loup-garou – il a honte de l'avouer mais sa cadette a toujours été sa préférée parmi ses trois enfants.

Cet homme qui s'est battu pour ses idéaux était profondément humain. Il aimait le Quidditch et les livres, les sortilèges et sa famille. Cet homme bon et gentil, c'est mon grand-père. Et c'est lui que j'admire le plus. Il m'a appris que _toutes les familles heureuses le sont de la même manière, les familles malheureuses le sont chacune à leur façon_. Et aussi qu'une famille qui crie est une famille unie.

J'ai beaucoup appris de lui. Il a beau sembler tout à fait normal, moi je sais qu'il souffre toujours des problèmes financiers de ses parents, des menaces de guerre qui ont pesé sur lui pendant ses dix premières années et qu'il culpabilise toujours pour la mort de Fred. Il m'a ainsi appris qu'on pouvait sembler entier mais être brisé à l'intérieur sans qu'il y ait un moyen de réparer. »

Exposé de Jules Weasley, cours moyen 2, fils de Louis Weasley et Lola Fry


End file.
